Force inside me
by Shadow of Darkness 78
Summary: I wake up in a mansion surrounded by creatures and people from different worlds. to my surprise i look like sonic however i dont feel like sonic. chapter one is up. better summery and title with more chapters. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA AND THE FANFICTION / CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" My eyes flutter open.

"Good he's awake." I turn my head and look and I see a floating glove next to me. I jump up and ask him where I am. He simply says I am at a place called the smash mansion. "Smash" I say softly while I observed the info. I look into the nearby mirror and am shocked to see my appearance. "Why... Why..." I struggle to speak. "Why… Am I Sonic?"

Surprisingly, he starts laughing. I just stare in shock.

"Sonic Sonic Sonic, you were always Sonic. You would've had his personality" Master Hand states.

"Wha-What?" I say in shock. "But that's not possible, I'm not like Sonic at all".

The hand pauses for a minute and then replies. "You're not yet, but you would've been. And being in this mansion will speed that up immensely".

There's a loud knock on the door, and the hand uses some magic to open it. A guy wearing red and blue comes in. I recognize his hat and quickly realize he's Mario.

Mario notices me and comes up to me. "You must be the new Sonic, it's nice to meet you." I shake hands with him and realize he said 'new'.

"What do you mean 'new'?" I question.

He looks at the floating hand called 'The Master Hand' and looks back at me.  
"Us creatures in this mansion are all from the outside. Some of the people miss their old lives and are sent back while others like it here and decide to stay."

I nod in understanding and hope he continues.

"You see, after being here 6 month our time, you have the ability to go back home."

"Wait wait wait!" I say, "Our time?"

"The mansion is frozen in time, so we send you back with no memory or age difference back home."

Okay I get that, but… "Why am I Sonic? My personality fits Luigi more."

"Your current personality, however, your future one, and the one amplified by the mansion's, is exactly like Sonic's. That's the only reason you were picked."

"Oh." I said not really understanding.

Mario comfortably says. "Don't worry, it will take time but in a relatively short time you will be as care free as the original Sonic." I am about to ask another question but Mario interrupts. "Well, I think I should show you the mansion."

I shook nervous now. Mario looks at me and asks if I didn't like meeting new people. I shook my head now and say "I wanted to go home."

Mario comes over and grabs my hand and pulls me out of there. He only simply says "You will thank me for this later."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I finished my tour and will probably need directions for a few days.

"Hey Sonic". I look over and see Mario, and I believe Link and Luigi eating lunch. I walk over there and sit down not saying anything. After a few minutes of silence Mario speaks.

"This is Link. He's a swordsman from Hyrule, and this is my friend Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Friend?" I question.

"Were not technically brothers because I actually grew up in Chicago and don't have any brothers."

I nod in understanding and get up. I told Mario I would talk to him later and leave.

I headed to the elevator and hit the up button and when the door was closing, a guy grabs and holds the door open. I jump in shock and ask what floor he's going. "Three" the guy says and I hit the close button. After we passed the 2nd floo,r the guy pushed the stop button and grabbed me.

I struggle to speak. "What are you doing?"

"I am Gannondorf, and I while run this area."

I shake my head.

"If you get in m way I will make your life here a nightmare, do you understand?"

I nod.

Gannon hits the resume button and drops me on the floor before the door opens. Gannon vanishes and I get up and dart to my room and lock the door ignoring all the 'What?' and 'What's happening?' outside and lay on my nice king bed in my small room, which looked like a small hotel room.

(24 Hours later)

"I wonder what happened to Sonic?" Mario asks will eating his mushroom pizza.

"I'm surprised your actually concerned." Says Link whill eating some cheese pizza."

"Why?" Mario asks.

Link looks at Mario straight in the eye. "You and the previous Sonics didn't get along well"

"Its going to be different this time" Mario replies.

Zelda walks over and sits next to Link.

"Hey Linky" says Zelda cheerfully.

"Hey Zel" Link replies.

"What's you guys talking about over here" Zelda questions.

Mario replies first saying "Sonic."

Link chimes in "No one has seen him for almost a day now, and no one knows why."

"Didn't you hear the story?" Zelda asks.

"What story?" Mario and Link both ask at the same time.

"Around this time there was frantic running sound or a stamped heard on the third floor."

Mario and Link listen intently.

"I was there and I heard the elevator open and someone sprint down the hall. When I checked what was going on, I saw Sonics door slam close followed by the lock.

People say Gannon got him in the elevator.

"Is there any truth to this story" Mario asks.

"You can check yourself." Pointing to a wearily Sonic stumbling down the steps.

"Hey Sonic." Mario calls out.

"Hey Zel, do you…" Link starts before he realizes Zelda had teleported away.

"Sonic! Where have you been man?" Mario questions.

I hear Mario ask me where I have been, but I have one thing on my mind. I haven't eaten in 24 hours and am starving. I get up told Mario and Link I would be right back and got my self a nice bole of chili. I sit down and explain what happened the day before to Mario and Link and told them I needed to be alone for a while.

Mario understands and asks how I felt.

I told him I was in a better mood today, and felt like practicing my attacks today just in case the hands decide to pit us together in a massive completion.

I finished my chili, got up, and recycled the bowl. We walked off to the training hall where I practiced my moves for a while before deciding I would go for a jog.

After the jog I washed up and was headed to my room, feeling weird because I don't usually jog much. On my way up, I stop and talk to the my 'neighbor' Yoshi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How you doing?" I ask Yoshi as I pass his room.

"Fine" he says.

"That's good" I respond, and walk into my room.

(The next day)

Being Friday, most people relax and enjoy themselves. That's what I'm going to try to do today. I walk down stairs and run into Link, Samus, and Rob; sitting watching the news from this world.

"Hey guys" I say, kinda tired.

I get scattered 'good morning's' as I walk to the coffee machine and poured my self a cup. I walk up to the big grayish 20 person couch. I sit down and watch the 40 inch TV will planning my day.

After an hour of watching the news, Mario heads down and says good morning.

We all say good morning back and Mario asks the time. I say "9:30" and Mario and Link look puzzled.

"9:30? But that's impossible. I woke up it was 11." Link says shocked.

"Why would your clock be set wrong" I ask.

"I have no..." Link starts and gets up and heads up the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

Mario replies with "I think Link knows who set his clock ahead and is going to change theirs."

"Who?" I ask, a little confused

"Zelda" came Mario's short reply.

A few hours pass and it's 12:30. Me, Link, and Mario are sitting having lunch when a very confused Zelda comes down stairs. She says good morning and gets a little coffee. Everyone is a little confused because Zelda usually gets up at 9:40 and makes sure everyone is up for what ever is going on for the day.

"Zel, its 12:45, "Why did you sleep in so late? Your clock stop?" Link responds.

"No. I don't know…" Zelda starts but then figured out what happened. She walks over to us and whispers something in Links ear, then walks away.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"It's not important. However I think Zel's going to think twice before messing with my clock again." He says with a small laugh.

Mario and I both laugh and continue eating until about 1, then we did some training.

Link swings his sword and nearly hits me. However I rolled around and hit him from behind. Mario came rushing up and tried to grab me but I sprung above him. "You guys are however," I taunt. "Your too slow."

Link pulls an arrow and sends it flying towards me. I barely avoided it and ran forward, hitting Mario and Link who were trying to grab each other. I run toward Mario, but he grabs me and throws me to Link; who throws me off the stage. I watch in the background as they fight. This time Mario was victorious with a meteor punch.

With training over, we headed to a different room. I have to admit, it looked like a waiting room.

Mario turns to me and says; "The Master Hand would like you to stay here and wait for him."

"Sure thing buddy. I only wish there was a treadmill."

They leave and after 2 minutes, maybe 3. Master Hand comes in and leads me to a second room. We enter a little room which is completely white with a chair in the middle.

"How you feeling Sonic?" he asks.

"Never better!" I answer.

"Tell me sonic, what's the thing you like doing the most?" He asks.

"Well sir, I have found running pretty fun now."

"I think Captain Falcon is the fastest character here when in his blue Falcon wouldn't you say?" Master Hand questions.

"That's not possible; I am the fastest thing alive! And I'll race the blue Falcon to prove it." I said angry.

Master Hand stops for a minute and say "It's finished. Now to give you your final smash".

"Final smash huh? Well, sounds like fun" I smirk.

Master hand creates a portal and the Chaos Emeralds fall.

"Chaos Emeralds!" I say in shock.

Master Hand said only one thing to me: use them. I grab the Emeralds and focus on the power but nothing happens. I sit and think of what I know about the real Sonic and I grab the emerald and began a monologue.

"The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. Power in enriched by the heart. The emeralds can convert thought into power. Please, give me the strength!"

Successfully completing that course, I give back 6 of the Emeralds to Master Hand, keeping one with his permission, then leave the room.


End file.
